Shape Shifters
by colormaster
Summary: Embry meets a strange new girl and imediately imprints on her. Her freinds are living with her and they aren't so nice. will the new girl in La Push fall in love with Embry?
1. Chapter 1

Shape Shifters

Name's Embry Call.  
I was sitting at Jake's house watching TV with him and Quil. Quil had the remote and was sitting in the recliner. Jake was on the love seat with his girlfriend Renesmee. Everyone calls her Nessie. It was the first day of summer vacation. We had a picnic planned for lunch at the beach.

We left early and arrived a little after Sam and Emily. We waited for the others and they showed up a few minutes later. Sam started cooking the food.  
A loud thud was heard and then a loud groan. Every one stopped what they were doing except Sam, and walked over to where the sound came from.

Then groaning continued. On the ground was a girl around my age i guess and she was trying to get up. Then there was a loud cracking sound.

"Uh that hurts," the girl said. More cracking. Then as I looked at her arm that was obviously broken cracked and moved back in to place.

*how did she do that.* I thought.

She finally looked at the large group staring at her. Then she sat up and reached up to her head, and then she pulled a rock out of her head. The end was stained red. Blood. Then she pulled out some more rocks until they were gone.

I finally actually looked at her she had short jet black hair that came to her chin and a dark brown skin tone; she had Indian blood in her, like the us. Our eyes met, hers were a sparkling emerald green. I couldn't look away; she was absolutely beautiful, beyond beautiful. She turned away with a slight redness coming to her cheeks.

"Are you ok? What happen," Emily asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I fell out of the tree," she said.

"You fell out of a tree? What were you doing in the tree," Quil asked her.

"Chasing a squirrel. i hate squirrels."

"Chasing a ..."

"enough. What's your name sweetie," Emily asked.

"Name's Nic."

"Well Nic we are having a picnic you are welcome to join us."

"Ooo I would love to. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet ya."

She stood up and walked over with Emily to the picnic table and I followed right behind them. Then a few seconds later everyone else followed. The food was ready Emily and the other girls got their food first then Emily said that Nic should go next since she was our guest.

Nic stepped up and grabbed a plate and to everyone's surprise she piled her plate with like fifteen hotdogs bun and all. She sat down and squeezed ketchup on them and then stuffed two whole hotdogs in her mouth. She stopped mid bite and stared at us staring at her. I was the first to react and went and got me a plate full of hot dog and sat in front of Nic. I started stuffing my face and a second later Nic continued to eat.

When she was finished she sat there waiting with her knees pulled up to her chest. Which she had pulled close to her when she sat down to eat.

When everyone had had seconds she got up and filled her plate up again.

"Pig," Leah said.

Nic stopped and glared at Leah her hands shook and she looked like she would have committed bloody murder if she didn't close her eye and take a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she looked so clam and peace full. If I was her I would have phased and attacked Leah, she looked so angry when Leah called her a pig. Good thing it wasn't me.

Lighting flashed thunder rolled. Nic looked up at the sky, it was suddenly very dark. A storm was coming.

"I think I better go home now,"

"Want a ride," I asked.

"No thanks Embry."

We introduced our selves before we started eating.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I only live a mile or so away."

She got up her plate forgotten and not empty. She jogged over to where she had fallen and disappeared into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Embry's pov:

I asked around and found out that someone moved into the old Higgins place. So Quil, Jake, Nessie and I went over. As Jake drove up the drive way you could hear two people arguing. We knocked and the arguing stopped for a few seconds.

"Who's that," a female voice asked someone else.

"How should I know? Does it look like we've been here long enough for the neighbors to come over," another slightly calmer female voice said.

"Nic! GET DRESSED AND ANSWER THE DOOR," the first voice said.

"Coming," Nic yelled. I knew her voice and it was music to my ears even with the hostile undertone only those with heightened hearing could hear.

The door opened and there stood Nic looking as beautiful as ever.

"Uh..."

"Who is it? Oh. Hello. How may I help you," the girl said coming to stand beside Nic.

"We came to see Nic," I answered. " We met yesterday and we wanted to make sure she got home safely."

"Where you chasing squirrels again," an annoyed voice called from behind Nic.

"I told you that I chased him. He called me names. You know..."

"Shut it Nic." Nic was quiet but glaring at the girl beside her. "I'm Sara and that is Kate." the other girl peaked around Nic.

"Hi."

"I'm Embry this is Quil, Jake, and Nessie."

"Nice to meet you," Kate said and then walked to the stairs and disappeared as she went up.

"Won't you come in, since you're such good friends with Nic."  
They stepped aside and let us in. then Nic was walking towards to stairs.

"Nic go tell Kate to start breakfast."

Nic walked two steps and then shouted, "Kate Sara said make breakfast."

Sara came up behind Nic. "I said go tell her not yell at her." Sara raised her hand and slapped Nic across the face. It was so forceful that Nic's head turned to the side. Nic's hand went to her cheek. Blood was on her fingers and a pink slash was all that was left on her face. The wound from Sara's fingernails healed so fast that it was gone by the time Nic looked up at Sara.

One look at Nic's face told you that she was super angry. she growled loudly. Sara raised her hand again to slap Nic but Nic stopped Sara's hand inches from her face.

Nic growled again. Kate came in.

"Enough. Nic come help me."

"Fine," Nic growled. She went into the kitchen and helped Kate.

We ate breakfast in total silence. I was worried that we were not welcome, but no one said anything. I mostly stared at Nic.

After we ate, we sat there talking for a few minutes. Nic didn't say anything she still looked angry at Sara. Nic walked us to Jake's car and then surprised us all she jumped in the back next to me.

"What are you doing," Quil asked.

"Going with you," Nic answered simply.

"Why?"

"To get away from... her," she hissed the last part.

"Ok," Nessie said.

After Jake dropped Quil off. He asked me where I wanted to go so I said home. When we got there Nic got out with me.

"Uh? What are you doing," I asked.

"Following you, Embry."

"Oh. Uh why?"

"Cause I like you. Is that ok?"

"Sure! Uh there's a bonfire next weekend you wanna go?"

"If you are there, I'll go."

"I have no choice. I have to go."

"Sure I'd like that." she smiled weakly.

Over the next few days me and Nic were inseparable, well except when I had pack stuff to do.

The day of the bonfire, I was sitting on the porch of my house when a brand new bright blue mustang came down my drive way. it stopped in front of me and after it was turned off someone got out. it was Nic.

"Uh hi... Nic. nice car."

"Thanks. My brother gave it to me for my birthday last year. You wanna drive it?"

"Can I?"

"Sure. Let's go."

"Uh just let me leave a note for my mom."

"Ok."

So I drove the mustang down to the beach where we were supposed to meet everyone. We were the first. a few minutes later the rest showed up. We started to fire and got the marshmallows out to roast them. Everyone settled down and Billy Black started the story we were here for.

When it was finished, Nic looked at me.

"So you're a werewolf?"

"Sort of. We're more like shape shifters that can only shift into huge wolves."

"Shape shifters huh?"

"Yep that's what Edward said. He's Nessie's dad."

"The vampire?"

"That's him over there and that's Bella beside him. Bella had Nessie when she was still human. Edward had to change her in order to save her."

"Interesting. And what's with Jake?"

"He imprinted on Nessie but he was in love with Bella before she married Edward."

"One look that's all it took?"

"Yep. So..."

"I didn't run screaming, did I?"

"No you didn't, but still."

"Don't worry it doesn't change anything, I still like you."

I sighed in relief. "Good. Cause I like you too."

"That's nice."

"No it's more than that. I imprinted on you."

"That's nice to know."

"Uh... you don't get it."

"Oh I get it. You are in love with me. You are devoted unconditionally and you love me unconditionally."

"Uh ... right"

"What's wrong?"

"You're not excited about it, are you?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know." she leaned her head against my arm and sighed. I sighed too. I liked having her so close to me, but I wasn't sure if she sighed because I was a pain or because she was content.


	3. Chapter 3

Nic's pov:

After the bonfire, I drove Embry home and then drove to my house. When I walked in Sara was waiting for me. I noticed that the others had joined us here. Samantha and Jeff (Sara's bf) had finally arrived. 'Just great,' I thought.

"Where have you been," Sara asked me.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"None of your..." her hand came across my face.

"My business? You are my business. Did you tell him?"

"No," I growled.

"Don't talk to me in that tone."

"You're not my mother," I spat.

"Thank god. You don't listen to anything we tell you. You don't do as you're told either."

"Grrrr."

"don't growl at me," she growled. i spat at her. She punched me in the face then the stomach and then the face again. "Your such a brat."

"Takes one to know one," I spat. Sara beat me up bad after that comment.

Three days later:

the door bell rang. I lay helpless on the couch. I got beat up again and when Sara does, it takes longer to heal. Kate answered the door.

"Hi Kate is Nic here." Embry.

"Yeah she's here but you..." she didn't finish and the next thing I knew I was looking up at Embry's concerned face.

"What happened?"

"Sara," Kate answered.

"What happened exactly," he asked Kate.

"Sara got mad and beat her up again. They both have short tempers and Nic for some reason doesn't fight back no matter how much she wants to."

"Is this true, Nic?"

I shook my head yes.

"What can I do?"

"Leave," Kate said. I shook my head no. "You know what Sara said. I reached for him and he took my hand and then sat on the floor still holding my hand.

"Tomorrow come get me and we'll hang out, ok," I said weakly.

"Sure thing."

The next day I was better almost completely healed. Me and Embry hung out all day and every day after that.

A month later:

"Sara?"

"What?"

"I want to leave."

"What? Why?"

"I'm tired of you. I want to be alone. Can you understand that? I want to be able to grow up, no I am grown and you can't boss me around anymore. Please take your boyfriend and leave me alone."

"Nic we have to stick together. We are all we have."

"No I have a brother and I have Embry. And I don't want anyone else. I hate you. But I love Kate and Samantha you just get on my nerves too much for me to like you. Please. You can come visit and we can still be friends"

"Fine have it your way. We'll leave. But don't expect for me to ever come back."

She left and I was alone and free. But she'd be back and she would not be my friend. She was now my enemy. Kate and Samantha would be with her. They would feel as if I betrayed them and I sort of did. Just to be with the one I love. Embry.


	4. Chapter 4

Nic's pov:  
it felt so good to admit that to myself. I finally admitted to myself that I loved him as much as he loved me. Maybe we imprint too. I've never felt this way about anyone. I can't stop thinking about him when he's away. When he was with me it was paradise.

Four months after first arriving in La Push, I finally feel safe and loved. Well I was loved and it was safe for now. I had betrayed my pack and I was going to pay, but in the mean time I might as well feel at home. Especially since I was probably going to die when Sara comes back.

I have been having thoughts of telling Embry my secret but I'm afraid and I get more nervous as the days go by.

One day at Emily and Sam's. Emily invited all the pack members to her and Sam's new house. It was bigger than the other and it had lots more room for the humongous boys that crowded around the living room and kitchen. I was nervous cause the night before I had a dream that if I told Embry he'd leave me and I couldn't stand that. Unluckily Emily noticed my nervousness.

"Hey Nic what's wrong you seem jumpy."

"Nothing."

"Don't look like nothing. Come on I won't tell the others."

"Fine, but let's find a more private place."

She led the way to the back of the house to a small bedroom. She sat on the bed.  
"Now tell me what's bothering you."

"I have a secret and I'm afraid that if I tell Embry he'll leave me."

"What kind of secret?"

"One that changes everything, except the way I feel about him."

"And how do you feel about him?"

"I love him. I love him so much it hurts when I can't, don't see him. I can't stand it when he's not with me. I feel so alone when he's not around. I know he has pack business but I still miss him. Ugh. What should i do?"

"I think you should tell him your secret but before you do make sure he knows how you feel."

"What if he leaves?"

"Then he leaves and you'll get over it then move on."

"I don't want to move on. I want him forever and for always."

"Yes I know you do, but he is the one imprinted. If he truly is imprinted on you then it won't matter it will be like he found out more about who you really are and your relationship will deepen and be stronger."

"And if he isn't and he does leave me."

"You'll have to move on, but it will be torture for him to not be with you."

"It'll be torture for me to hurt him enough for him to leave me. I can't lose him, like I lost my... my... brother."

"He wasn't your brother was he?"

"No he was more, lots more. I loved him and he said he loved me and would never leave me, but he died."

"How?"

"Sara. She was an alpha and so was Mark. I was Mark's female. Sara came into our territory and attacked. Her vendetta to gain more land. Our pack fought hers and we lost great numbers. I was the only one of my pack to live and Sara and Samantha were the only ones to survive from hers. A few years later Sara met a loner named Jeff and they got together then we met Kate. I tried running way many time but they always found me. I hated it. I betrayed them by staying here and being with Embry."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You should tell this to Embry not me."

"You really think i should?"

"Yes, I do."

We went back into the kitchen after that. When I walked into the kitchen Embry pulled me into a hug. Tears filled my eyes. Embry noticed.

"Hey hey don't cry. Come on babe." he dried my tears with his fingers. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Let's go find a less crowded place. We need to talk."

"Uh oh not a good sign," he said jokingly.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically.

We grabbed my hand and pull me outside and into my mustang. He drove to my house and then pulled me onto the front porch and it to his lap as he sat in a rocking chair.

"Now tell me."

"Will you promise not to interrupt because if you do I won't be able to finish."

"Promise."

"Ok I, uh, first I have to tell you that I... I love you. I love you so much you take a piece of my heart with you everywhere you go and when you're not near I feel that piece missing. I don't want anyone but you and Sara left because she hates you and your friends. i love you and your friends. They are like the family I lost when I was real little. I had two older brothers and a mom and a dad. The house we lived in caught on fire and collapsed in on us we were trapped. I was small and they pushed my through a small crack in the wall caused by a beam falling through it. I was cut pretty bad but i got out. They didn't. They burned alive." I stopped and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry babe. I love you too ya know."

"I know. Anyway. When the firemen got there it was too late. They found me and took me to the hospital. The doctors were confused. I was completely fine the scratches I got from being pushed out of the crack were gone, the damage from the smoke was gone, and the eye damage I got when I was two was gone. I was completely two hundred percent perfect. I was sent to an orphanage and I ran away and I hid real well. They never found me. They think I died. When I heard that they thought I was dead, I became Nic. My real name was Christina and I hated being called Chris. I liked Nic better. Why? I have no idea."

He stared at me but said nothing. I stood up.

"A few years later I met Mark and he took me in. He was two years older than me but you couldn't tell. We grew closer together and soon started dating."

Embry gasped.

"He taught me how to control myself and he also taught me how to shift correctly. I hadn't ever shifted before then but he said I could if I truly wanted to and I thought it was cool so I wanted to. He showed me his favorite form and it became my favorite too."

Embry looked at me confused.

"Embry I'm like you. I can shift or phase as you call it, only I can phase into any animal I have ever seen."

"So you are a shape shifter like me. Yeah right," he laughed.

I showed him. My hand shook and then my entire body trembled then in a bright flash I turned (phased) into a squirrel.

"Whoa. A squirrel? A squirrel! You fell out of a tree because you were chasing a squirrel!"

I phased back.

"Yes."

"Hey you're not..."


	5. Chapter 5

Nic's pov:

"I'm not what?"

"You still have your clothes on."

"Yeah we can keep them. They kinda form super tightly and they change shape with us. Its kinda like it becomes our skin and our real skin goes over it to form the animal's skin and fur."

"Whoa. Man! I wish our clothes could do that."

"They can if you know how to make them."

"What do you mean?"

"You treat it with a special herb. You grind it up in some water and then add it to the fabric before you wash it the first time. It becomes indestructible while phasing."

"Awesome! Too bad all my new clothes have been washed already."

"uh Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're ok with this?"

"Yeah it sounds cool. Why?"

"I just told you that MY BROTHER WAS ACTUALLY MY LOVER AND YOU'RE OK WITH IT!"

"Oh that? What happened to Mark anyway?"

"He died."

"How?"

"Sara," I growled and tears formed in my eyes.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry." he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "Tell me what she did."

"Mark was a shifter like me but he had a pack of shifters. He was the alpha like Sam and Jake. He was alone before I came along but when we started dating I became his female, the alpha female. We loved each other and... He promised never to leave me. Sara is an alpha too. She had a large pack of twelve, we only had nine. She came into our territory and attacked us. She was on a vendetta to gain more land for her growing pack. In the End she killed Mark. I am the only survivor of my pack. She and Samantha survived. i was hurt and she took me with her. Later she met Jeff and then Kate joined us. Kate and Samantha will follow Sara to the ends of the earth. With the pack she has now she couldn't take over your land and so she left to find more followers. I hated what she did but till recently I couldn't go against her. It was she had me on a chain, like I was her puppet and I couldn't free myself."

"You originally came to take over La Push?"

"Yes. I came to scope things out, but when I told Sara there was too many, she didn't believe me so she came to see for herself. then I found out that you loved me and when I admitted to myself that I loved you too, something inside me snapped and I had the power to resist Sara's commands."

"Whoa. It's like Jake all over again."

"Huh?"

"Oh uh Jake is by blood our alpha but he has no desire to lead so he gave the job to Sam and when Nessie was born, Sam was going to attack the bloodsuckers but Jake didn't want that so he broke free and became the true alpha he was born to be."

"You sound very fond of Jake."

"We've been friends forever and he's family. He's part of the pack. Hey maybe you can be part of the pack too! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Oh Embry, that's nice but what will the others think?"

"Let's go ask 'em!" he was off the porch and to the car in to strides. "Come on Nic." I didn't move. "Nic! Nic?"

"No. I won't put you in danger. I have to leave. Maybe when Sara realizes that I'm not here she'll leave you guys alone."

Embry's pov:

"WHAT? NO!"

"But she'll kill you. I won't let her kill my love again. I won't."

"Listen to me Nic. you have nothing to worry about. We can take care of ourselves. We are shape shifting Wolves after all."

"When she comes back she'll have more..."

"It won't matter. We have Nessie and her family."

"Vampires? They won't help ..."

"Yes they will after all we've done for them. They owe us."

"No! I won't let you!"

"You have no say in the matter. You're mine and I won't let them hurt you. My friends will back me up. Now let's go tell them about Sara." I smiled. She smiled very weakly.

She didn't want this, I knew but I wasn't going to let her leave me. Not after she told me that she loved me. I grabbed her hand and we were in her car and off to Emily and Sam's. It took all of five seconds. I drove like Edward does. It was easy and totally fun. Sam is gonna yell at me but oh well. Nic was all that mattered to me. We arrived and in two seconds everyone was on the porch staring.

"Embry what on earth are you doing driving that fast," Sam yelled.

I got out and then helped Nic out.

"Nic has something to tell you guys and I have something to ask you."

"Well?"

"Sara is coming back to kill you, to take over your land. If you survive you'll be slaves like I was."

"How do you know this," Sam asked.

"Because I helped her. I came first to scope things out. I told her there was too many of you. She didn't believe me so she came to see for herself. I was chained to her, bound to follow her every order, I hated it. I wanted to be free like I was before."

"How long have you been under her control," Sam asked her.

"Ever since she killed my first love Mark, which was twenty years ago."

*what?!?*

"Twenty years! How in the..."

"I am like you. I'm a shape shifter."

"I knew it," Nessie exclaimed. "I knew you were different like Jake but I didn't know one hundred percent. Are you bound to Wolf or can you change into other things?"

"Any animal that I've seen. I prefer wolves and squirrels." she smirked.

"Squirrels? Oh chasing squirrels. Ha ha ha. Wow."

"Yeah."

"How old are you exactly," i asked.

"Thirty five."

"But you only look seventeen," Emily said shocked.

"Yeah after we reach seventeen we don't age. Unless..."

"Unless what," I questioned. I was kinda mad.

"Unless we are bitten by a vampire. Then we age normally again till we die. Or if the vampire decides to kill us no matter how bad we taste."

"You taste bad," Nessie asked unbelieving.

"To vampires our blood tastes like uh how to put it nicely..."

"Don't put it nicely," Sam ordered.

"Our blood makes them sick and we taste like shit. That nice enough for you."

"Yep got I got the picture."

"Wait you don't die from the venom," I asked confused.

"No. they have to bite then cut our heads off to kill us. The venom is the antidote to our poison. Our bodies produce a poison that either kills us or makes us indestructible to anything and anyone, except for vampire bites."

"So they bite the venom counteracts your poison, therefore allowing them to cut your heads off?"

"Yeah. If they tried to cut our heads off before they bite us, the blade will cut us but won't go all the way through our skin. I can get scratched but it heals fast. I can get broken bone but they move back into place and heal in a matter of seconds."

"Whoa," Jake said.

"Now Embry what did you want to ask us?"


	6. Chapter 6

Embry's pov:  
"well what did you want to ask, Embry," Sam asked.

"Can she stay? Be one of us?"

We talked it over and eventually Sam said yes. After everyone went inside, Nic started crying. I pulled her to me.

"Please don't cry. You're safe with us, with me."

I wiped her tears away with my thumb, and then pulled her lips to mine. At first she was tense and stiff. After a while she loosened up and kissed back. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her even closer. She snaked her arms around my neck. It was the best kiss ever. It was passionate and rough all at the same time. Sam called us and we went inside hand in hand.

Two months later. Nic's pov:

I found a house close to Sam and Emily's. I was with Embry every second the pack and his parents let me. I was so happy and I could tell Embry was happy too. The pack was happy that Embry was happy.  
One night when Embry was on patrol. I went over to Emily's. She opened the door when I knocked. She invited me in.

"Where's Sam," I asked.

"He's out on patrol with Embry and Seth. Why did you need him for something?"

"No. I just didn't want him around."

"Why not?"

"I need to talk to you privately."

"About?"

"Well uh... sex?"

"What about it?"

"What should I do? I think I'm ready, but what about him how am I supposed to know when he's ready."

"Have you thought about asking him?"

"No what are you crazy? i can't just ask him."

"Won't hurt."

"maybe not you, but I'm to scared to just ask."

"Then you're not ready."

"Really?"

"Really. If you can't talk about it then you're not ready."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"Look, go home and don't worry when you're really ready then you'll know. Trust me I know."

"Thanks Emily."

"no problem little sis."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Wow she's good. I feel better already. I won't worry about it. Not till I'm ready.

Embry's pov:  
on patrol.

"hey Sam can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Not like this. Human."

"Fine." we phased after telling Seth to head back home and to send out the next patrol. "What's on your mind, Embry?"

"I was wondering how I can gently ask Nic if she'd have sex with me."

"You think you're ready for that?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't know. Uh try roses and chocolate or just ask her."

"Just ask her? Just like that."

"Yeah."

"What if she's says yes?"

"Then ask her when and the go for it."

"So basically you ask her and she'll let you know. Is that how it goes?"

"Yeah. Well at least that's what I did but you're not me. you have your own style."

"Thanks. Let's keep this between you and me, ok?"

"Sure thing."

I went home feeling better. I sure hope she doesn't hurt me when I ask her.


	7. Chapter 7

Nic's pov:

My cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Embry."

"Hi. What's up?"

"We need to talk. Can I come over?"

"Sure."

"Be there in a sec." click.

Two minutes later Embry was standing in the living room of my house.

"Well come on in," I said from the entry way to the kitchen.

"Sorry but it's important."

"Well ok. Spill."

He took a deep breath, and then said, "Will you have sex with me?"

"Uh... no."

"No? Why not?"

"I don't want to have sex with you. I want to make love with you. They are two separate things. One is out of love the other not so much."

"So you will make love but not have sex?"

"Yes Embry, that's what I said. Is it not?"

"Yes that's what you said but ..."

"But what?"

"Can we make love then?"

"No."

"NO! Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready and I don't think you are either."

He turned and stormed off.

"Embry wait," I called, but it was too late he was out of hearing range even for a wolf.

Narrator pov:

"Because I'm not ready and I don't think you are either."

Embry turned and stormed off.

"Embry wait," Nic called, but it was too late he was out of hearing range even for a wolf.

When He got to Emily and Sam's house, he opened the door and the slammed it shut. The others looked at him and wondered what had happened.

He walked past them and up stairs to one of the spare rooms. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He cried. He didn't understand why she didn't love him. He thought that she loved. Wouldn't she want to show that love prove it to the world. He didn't understand. Maybe he never would.

His heart started to break at the thought of her not loving him like she said she did; at the thought that they would be apart, that he was mad at her, that she was hurt because he was angry with her. He was scared for the first time in a long time.

Someone knocked. Embry said nothing. Sam entered the room.

"What's wrong, buddy," He asked.

"I messed up and I'm scared."

"That's normal. The scared part I mean. What happened?"

"I asked her and she said no. I got angry and stormed off."

"Why?"

"Well because I was scared and because I'm not ready and she knew and I don't want to lose her but I think I already have."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know it's just a feeling I got when she looked at me when I showed up."

"Maybe you should ask her about it."

"I can't. I'm sacred. It scared me the way she looked at me."

"Well I don't know what to say. You'll have to figure it out on your own. I'll see ya later; supper will be ready in an hour."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem. Anytime."

Sam went back down stairs. Embry laid down and stared at the ceiling. he was soon asleep.

at nic's house.

Nic sat at her kitchen table staring at the food she prepared. She wasn't hungry anymore. She was too busy thinking about Embry.

_**What is wrong with him? Did I say something? Did I do something? What happened? I don't understand.**_

A whole month went by and neither one of them talked to the other the whole time.

One night it was storming. Nic sat eating her supper when someone knocked on the door.

She got up to answer it.

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"Well I kinda left."

"Kinda?"

"Ok I left. She got on my nerves. Always talking about how much she hated you about; how she was going to destroy you and your little wolf too."

"Ha-ha. Seriously?"

"I'm serious. She is obsessed. I had to get out of there. Ugh. Plus I missed you."

"Aww. I missed you too."

"Where is your little wolf anyway? I figured..."

"He's mad at me."

"For what?"

"I don't know why he's mad at me. He wanted to sleep with me and I said no."

"Sleep with you? Oh you mean..."

"Yes."

"Wow. Uh wow. So you said no. WHY?"

"one I'm not ready, two because I'm ... I'm gonna die."

"What?"

"I'm going to die. Well eventually. I was bitten by a vampire."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yeah I was. I thought he was hurt but he jumped up from where he was laying on the ground looking hurt and bit me. See."

Nic showed Kate where the vampire bit her.

"That's not a vampire bite. That's just a regular person bite."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I know what a vampire bite on our kind looks like and that's not it."

"Oh thank god."

"Yeah."

"Now what?"

"Talk to Embry." the door bell rang and in walked Embry.


	8. Chapter 8

Narrator pov:

"now what?"

"Talk to Embry." the door bell rang and in walked Embry. "Speak of the wolf."

Embry growled.

"Embry! No! She's a friend."

"Not the last time," he said.

"Well this time is different. She's left Sara."

"Why?"

"Well because I can and because I am sick and tired of her killing innocent people," Kate defended herself.

"Killing innocent people? When were you going to tell me," Nic asked.

"Right before wolf boy walked in."

"Oh. Um could you give me and embry a minute?"

"Sure." Kate went outside and sat on the porch out of the rain.

"Hi, Embry," Nic said quietly.

"We need to talk."

"I know."

"Well?"

"I'll start if that's ok"

"Sure."

"Embry I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I was scared. I got bit the other day and I thought it was by a vampire."

"Are you ok," he asked urgently.

"Yes I'm fine. Kate said that it was just a regular person that bit me. Do you want to see it?"

"If you want me to."

"Yes." Nic showed him the bite mark.

"It looks nasty, but Kate's right that's not a vampire bite which is a good thing."

"Is it?"

"Uh yeah," he said it like it was obvious.

"Good. I also want you to know that I was scared that you weren't coming back when you left last time. I couldn't sleep for days. I couldn't eat either. I was worried that you'd do something that you'd regret and that I'd do something stupid to get you to come back. I..."

"Can I talk now?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry too. I got angry because I knew something was up and you didn't tell me. I was scared that you didn't trust me that you would leave me first. I just needed time to think. And after a lot of thinking I found that I couldn't stop thinking about you, that I couldn't leave you if I tried. And it scared me that you might leave me. I couldn't handle it if you left."

"I would never leave you unless you wanted me to." Embry stepped forward and reached out for Nic. She walked into his arms and he pulled her close.

"I would never want you to leave me. I would die."

"Embry, I love you."

"I love you too, Nic." He kissed her passionately and she returned his kiss.

Kate cleared her throat. And embry pulled away. Nic whimpered, not wanting the moment to end.

"Sorry to interrupt but there is a half vampire here to see Embry."

"Nessie? What is it?"

"Alice saw Sara coming. We are meeting in the clearing. Come on. All of you."

"When?"

"Meeting is now. Come on."

They got into Kate's explorer and headed to the clearing.

When they got there everyone was waiting.

"What's going on," Embry asked.

"oh hi kate, i was hoping you would be here," Alice said.

"yep. here i am."

"alice what's Sara going to do."

"First she's going to try to negotiate then try to trick us and attack suddenly. Bella thinks that we should all fight together. I think she's right. It would surprise Sara."

"Well then let's do it," Embry said.

"Embry, we will be outnumbered by at least four."

"What do we do?"

"We do nothing."

"Nic!?"

"If I can get her alone we can end this without worrying about numbers."

"That would only work if you killed her, Nic. I don't think you can do that by yourself."

"I'm not alone, Kate. I have Embry. Here's what we do, when she gets here I show up alone. They we had a one on one battle. Embry will be close by but out of her scent range. He can come in fast if I get into trouble."

"That's not a bad idea except if Embry goes in to help then she'll send one of hers after you."

"That's where you guys come in. You can surround them and stop them."

"We are still out numbered."

"Now what?"

"Call in back up?"

"Who?"

"I know exactly who to call," Embry said.

"Who?"

"Just leave that to me. Trust me."

"Fine Embry call them as soon as possible. When will they be here," Sam asked.

"They will be here in 2 to 3 weeks."

"You positive?"

"Absolutely."

They went home and Embry Nic and Kate went back to Nic's house. Embry immediately got on his phone and called his friends.

"I got to go. I'll see you later ok, Nic?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

He left.


	9. Chapter 9

Nic's pov:

Embry left.  
Two days later.

It was morning and I was sitting in the kitchen with Kate. We just finished eating breakfast. Someone knocked at the front door. I got up and answered it. There were three men and three women standing on the porch.

"Um what can I do for you," I asked uncertain.

"Is Embry here," the largest of them asked.

"Not yet. Would you like to come in and wait for him?"

"If it is not a bother then yes please."

"Come on in. we just finished eating. Want something?"

As they walked by me, I noticed that they smelled strangely.

"No thank you. I am Liam. This is Sandra, Kitty, Lisa, Forrest, and Sean."

"It's nice to meet you. I am Nic and that is Kate."

"The pleasure is all ours, ladies. When do you think Embry will be here?"

"He's usually here by now, but something might have come up. Please make yourselves comfortable I'm sure he'll be here in a minute."

Liam was the tallest of three men and he sat on the love seat next to Sandra. Liam had black hair but it was short and hidden under a hat. Actually they all were wearing hats. Sandra had golden eyes and brown hair; she was the tallest of the women. Forrest sat beside Lisa on the couch and Lisa sat beside Kitty who sat beside Sean. Forrest and Sean looked like twins; they had brown hair and green eyes. Lisa had blonde hair and green eyes. Kitty had brown hair and gold eyes like Sandra. If it wasn't for Kitty's darker skin tone I would have thought that she and Sandra were twins.

Embry came in through the back door and called my name.

"We're in the living room. Embry you have company."

"Who," he asked as he walked into the living room. Liam stood. "Liam you're here."

"Yes we came as soon as we could. It sounded important."

"Well it wasn't that important. you could have waited till next week to come."

"Well we couldn't wait," Lisa said jumping up from her seat and rushing to Embry. She gave him a hug and then pulled him down and gave him a kiss. A long passionate kiss. I growled.

"Easy Nic," Embry said pulling away from her.

She grabbed him and pulled him in for another kiss. That didn't last long; I rushed over and ripped her away growling. Embry wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on babe. She only did it to make you mad."

"Well it worked," I spat.

"Nic," Embry warned. "Enough she's here to help you remember." I relaxed. "Better."

"Keep your hands off," I hissed at Lisa.

"Why should I," she asked smug.

"If you don't, I'll kill you whether you are here to help or not. He's mine."

She went and sat back down and Forrest whispered something in her ear. She looked back at me.

"I'm sorry. I was only having a bit of fun."

"Just keep your hand off him."

"Nic, be nice. Forrest, keep her on her leash from now on, ok?"

Everyone laughed. I didn't get it. I looked at Embry.

"Oh sorry. It's an inside joke between us. She meant no harm. It's all for fun. I'll explain later." he looked at Liam. "Who's the new girl?"

"Her name's Kitty. Sean found her and fell head over heels. She doesn't speak much but she can hold her own in a fight."

"Well that's a fitting name. Don't ya think?" Embry smiled and walked over to stand in front of the couch. He shook her hand and she smiled. Sean had his arm across her shoulders.

"Seems that way," Liam said. "We need a place to stay. where's the nearest hotel."

"Probably in Port Angeles."

"They can stay here," I offered.

"No Nic that's too much to ask of you."

"I don't mind. They're friends, right?"

"Right, my friends. I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to. Seriously I don't mind."

"Really?" he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Really and truly. They can stay here. I have plenty of room."

"Thank you but you know you don't..."

"Embry, they are staying here. And I know that I don't have to. I want to." I reached up on my tip toes and whispered," I can keep a closer eye on Lisa with them here."

"She has Forrest. She was just playing she didn't mean it," he whispered back.

We spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other. Embry decide to spend the night. We made a slumber party out of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Embry's pov:

I woke up with someone's head on my chest. I looked down and it was Nic. she was curled up beside me and he cheek rested on my bare chest. i gently lifted her off and slide away. I then laid her head on a pillow.

"Hey I was sleeping," her sleepy voice sounded.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'll forgive you if you come back."

"Promise?"

"Mmm." I laid back down beside her and she automatically moved her head to rest on my chest.

"Better?"

"Absolutely." we laid there till my stomach growled. "Hungry are we? Help me up and I'll fix breakfast."

I helped her up and she walked into the kitchen.

"Can I help," I asked.

"No. Just sit down and talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything, everything. Whatever just talk."

"Ok. So it's a nice morning. I plan to show Liam and the others around later. Then tell them about Sara. You sure about them staying here with you?"

"The more, the merrier."

"Ok if you say so. Anyway you know how I was joking about the leash thing yesterday?"

"uh huh."

"Well you know how we phase into wolves?"

"Yeah."

"Well they phase into ..."

"Into what. Spit it out."

"They are shape shifters too but they phase into cats. Big cats like lions and cheetahs, leopards and panthers. Oh and tigers too. They aren't the only ones, they are just the ones that are my friends."

"Where'd you meet them? Oh get the glasses and milk."

I followed orders. "Two years ago Sandra came through the area and Lisa was with her and she got hurt. Liam Sean and Forrest came found the girls at Sam's house. Forrest got mad and we almost got into a fight. Liam and Sam stopped him then Sam explain that Lisa was recuperating and that it was an accident that she got hurt and that we had nothing to do with it except for helping her get better. We've been friends ever since. Especially because I was the one that found them and carried them back here."

"Mister Hero. Do you save everyone or were they lucky."

"They were lucky. But I'm starting to think I'm going to be the lucky one. That is if we get out of this mess without someone dying."

"Oh I hope no one dies. It'd make me very sad."

"Me too."

We started eating.

"Hey! What smells so good," Forrest yelled.

"Breakfast! Come and get it before it gets cold. There's enough for everyone," Nic called.

"Yes!"

The others joined us and we ate in silence then the eight of us went site seeing.


	11. Chapter 11

Shape Shifters

Ch.11

Embry's Point of View.

After site seeing, we went over to Sam's house. Sam was at the front door when we drove up. He looked like he was ready to fight.

"Hold up, I'll get out first and then the rest of you can." I got out of the car and Sam relaxed. When Liam, Sean, Forrest, Sandra, Lisa and Kitty got out Sam's face lit up.

"So backup has arrived. How's it going, Liam, Forrest, Sean, Sandra and Lisa."

"It's all good," Forrest says.

"Who's the new girl?"

"Oh that's Sean's girl. Her name is Kitty," Forrest answers again.

"Nice to meet you Kitty. I'm Sam and welcome to the Wolf Den." We all laughed at the nickname Nessie had given Sam's new house. Now everyone is calling it that; even though he's not the only Alpha anymore, he is still the oldest. So everyone goes inside and gets introduced and reacquainted with the whole pack including Nessie, Bella and Edward. The Cats were shocked to see the vampires and wolves coexisting if you can call it that.

So after all of us are acquainted, Sam calls for our attention. "Guys we are here for a purpose. We need to fill our allies in on the situation. Embry."

"Yeah… yeah…I got it. Ok so the reason I called you all here is because of Nic. She's my girlfriend and her ex-friend Sara is out to kill us."

"Oh and she is killing innocent people," Nic spoke up.

"Yeah I was just about to say that. Well we will be out numbered without you even with the vampires help."

"Working with Vampires? Never thought I'd see the day," Liam said. "We'll help. You helped us so we'll help you."

Edwards's phone rang. "Hello… Alice… What's wrong with her? I'm on my way. Yeah bye. Sorry guys I've got to go something's wrong with Alice. Bella take my phone I'll call when I know something stay here."

"You got it. Bye."

He left.

Edward's point of view

I race out of the Wolf Den and headed for the car. I got in and raced for the Vampire Den as Nessie calls Carlisle's House. When I got there Jasper and Alice are on the couch. Jasper has his arm around Alice's shoulder which is shaking.

"What's wrong," I ask not wanting to invade their privacy by reading their minds.

"She saw something but she won't tell me what. She's crying."

"Alice," I walk around and kneel down in front of her. "What did you see? You can tell me it's ok," I coax her.

"She… She…"

"Come on Alice. It's ok."

"N…No it's not. She's… she's going to die."

"Who, Alice? Who?"

"Nic."

"Nic?"

"Alice tell me what you saw." She starts thinking back to when the vision first started. Nic was standing in a field in front of Sara then suddenly she falls down on her knees. There were now two people standing in front of Nic. Embry rushes to her, but she doesn't seem to hear him. The Second person steps closer to Nic. It's a man with a beard that Nic seems to be entranced with. Embry steps in front of her and the bearded man hits him so hard he goes flying into a huge tree trunk. He fall to the ground unconscious. The bearded man is talking to her but I can't tell what he's saying. Then the man pulls something from his jacket and stabbed Nic in the chest. The scene fades as Nic falls to the ground. "Oh my God. Alice who is he?"

"I don't know but she knows him."

The Phone rings.

"Hello… yeah hold on… Edward it's Bella. She says it's important," Jasper says. He hands me the phone as Alice get that far away look again.

"Bella?"

"Yeah um Nic just got a call from Sara. She's here wait for us to set up a meeting place. It's show time."

"Yeah. Make sure Embry does not leave her side not even for a second. Change of plans we meet in the field in an hour. Tell her no tricks."

"Edward, how's Alice?"

"She's having another vision at the moment so I don't know. See you in a few minutes."

"Love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye." We hung up. "Alice. Now what?"

"Sara is here and she's not alone. But she will try to meet us in the field with that man but we are supposed to think she is alone."

"This is not good. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie time to go."

We're ready, Edward."

"Let's go."


End file.
